In a World too Big for You
by secondstarsaphire
Summary: Quinn and Finn get into a fight during National's rehearsal. Quinn storms out by herself into the big New York City. Will she be okay on her own?
1. Chapter 1

She felt as though a hundred ants were gnawing on her soul. Quinn couldn't stand the sight of Finn as she watched him during New Directions national's rehearsal. Seeing him sing so passionately to Rachel upset her more than anything she could think of that had happened to her in the past year. After all, the whole reason she had joined Glee Club was to keep the two apart, and now, here she was, witnessing the two falling for each other, and not being able to do a damn thing about it. After the breakup, she knew she'd never have a chance with Finn again. They just didn't share the same chemistry they once had. She had stopped singing, and had to wipe the tear that had begun falling from her left eye. She looked around and noticed Mr. Scheuster staring at her apprehensively. "Quinn, you okay?" He asked his student.

That was all Quinn needed before she burst into tears, "Fine," she sobbed back and quickly exited the rehearsal room.

Everyone had gone silent, and stared at Mr. Scheuster who began to follow Quinn when Finn stepped up instead. "I'll go, Mr. Scheu. I'm sure this has something to do with what's been going on with us."

Finn found Quinn in the hotel lobby right outside the lounge they had been rehearsing in. "Quinn," he said calmly approaching her, "what's up?"

"You know what's up," she told him, no longer sobbing, but still with tears in her voice. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to be me and get broken up with?" She asked, "especially for someone like Rachel Berry? I mean come on, Finn, look at her."

"Yeah, I have looked at her, and Rachel is beautiful inside and out, unlike you who is just ugly right down to the core," he said out of anger that Quinn was being so selfish.

Quinn's face showed no expression. The word _ugly_ has struck a chord inside her and she couldn't do anything but stare at Finn in disbelief. She swallowed hard and then with a dead pan voice told him, "You know how I feel about that," she bit her lip, thinking of Lucy; then began walking towards the hotel's main lobby exit. Finn tried to grab her arms, but she pulled away too quickly, "Don't touch me, Finn!"

"Quinn, I'm sorry, stop! I didn't mean that, I meant your personality; you're just so mean sometimes. I'm sorry, you're beautiful, I didn't mean that."

"Finn, stop. You said exactly what you meant," she told him pausing before exiting through the revolving door.

Finn followed her outside where the sky looked slightly overcast, but the temperature was still in the high seventies.

"Finn, don't follow me!" she screeched back over her shoulder as she tried to walk fast enough to stay ahead of him.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, "You can't walk around New York City yourself!"

"Like you care," she spat back, and with that, Quinn Fabray began to run, letting her white flats carry her down the cement sidewalks of New York. Her blue dress flying in the wind, and all Finn did was watch from the hotel entrance as his ex girlfriend got smaller and smaller until she disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn waited, half expecting Quinn to turn around and come back at any second. When she didn't, he glanced at his watch. It was 3:00 and nationals weren't until 8. She would be back by then, Finn was sure of it. Still, Finn was worried. He knew young girls were targeted in the city. She's just being a drama queen, Finn calmed himself. _The dramatic little princess is probably just around the corner_, he confirmed as he went back inside to rehearsal.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat down on a sidewalk bench when she figured that she was far enough away from anyone trying to get her to go back to rehearsal. She wanted to show everyone that she did matter. If she wasn't there to compete, New Directions would be disqualified because of their numbers. She crossed her legs and put her right elbow onto her thigh, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. She sighed and knew eventually that she would have to go back. Even though she dreamed in her mind of wrecking Finn and Rachel's duet, her conscience told her that everyone, including she, had worked too hard to forfeit the competition. Still, she would keep the suspense alive for a little while longer.<p>

Quinn wasn't sure how long she was sitting on the bench in the same position. She didn't get shaken out of her day dreams until she heard her cell phone ringing in her cardigan pocket. She removed her phone and stared at the screen to see the name of her ex boyfriend. She waited with the phone in her hands until she saw Finns name replaced with _one missed call_, and then _one new voicemail_. Quinn clicked the call button and heard Finn's voice on the other end of her message box.

Hey Quinn, it's Finn… but you probably already knew that.. so anyway, um, we're all starting to get a little concerned as to where you are. Schester asked me where you were a couple times because you didn't come back to rehearsal, and I told him you weren't feeling well, but call me back when you get this. Thanks, bye.

Quinn debated whether or not to call Finn back. She didn't want him to get in trouble for covering for her, but she liked the idea of people being concerned about her. It gave her a certain feeling of a kind of power and control. Maybe if Finn got worried enough he would realize that he loved her more than he loved Rachel. With this is mind, Quinn silenced her phone and put it back into her pocket. Now she would not know whether or not people were trying to contact her, and didn't care one way or the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn sat in a chair in the hotel lobby clutching his phone. It had been a half an hour since he tried to get a hold of Quinn. He stared at the screen expecting her name to light up at any minute. He didn't break his gaze until Rachel sat down on the chair next to him. "Hey, do you wanna rehearse some more?" She asked him.

"No," Finn told her, staring at his phone again.

"Oh," Rachel said, disappointment creeping into her voice. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I'm just a little worried. Quinn went off by herself, and she isn't calling me back."

"In the city?" Rachel raised her eyebrows, "How long has she been gone for?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Finn, you have to tell Mr. Scheuster," Rachel said, sounding concerned herself, "she could be lost."

"_It's Quinn_," Finn told her, reassuring himself at the same time, "she's fine, she does stuff like this all the time. I just wish she would talk to me, I said some things I didn't mean."

"I guess," Rachel said biting her lip, "but whether it's Quinn or not, New York is a dangerous place."

"I know," Finn confirmed in an obvious annoyed voice, nodding his head and looking away from Rachel, who stood up and left knowing their conversation had been ended.

* * *

><p>Quinn Finally decided to migrate from her park bench. She stood up smoothing her dress, and looked around at her surroundings. She pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time. 4:45. She figured she had better start heading back. While she would love to be the center of attention for much longer, she couldn't cost the Glee Club their chance at nationals. As Quinn began walking back the way she thought she had come, she realized that nothing looked familiar. Her immediate reaction was panic. It would be getting dark soon, and she didn't want to be in the city at night. She turned her cell phone over in her hands. She knew she should call someone to let them know where she was and that she didn't know where she had gotten to, but Quinn Fabray had too much self pride to admit that she might need help.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn looked around, frozen in place. Had she come from the right or left? She had been so preoccupied in her thoughts; she hadn't paid attention to where she was going. Even if she did call someone on the phone, how would he even know where she was? Besides that, if she called Finn, she'd never live it down. She could hear him now. Always saying, _remember that one time in New York when you overreacted and ran off, and I had to come get you? _No. She wasn't doing that.

Quinn headed off in the direction she thought she had come from, only to see bustling street after bustling street. She started to walk faster and faster, letting the panic carry her on her feet until finally she bumped into a firm chest. She looked up into the face of an attractive, dark haired male.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seeing the obviously flustered girl, and placing two hands onto her arms, just below her shoulders.

Shielding her eyes from the setting sun, Quinn realized this guy had light blue eyes, which shone brightly against his black hair. "I'm fine," she sputtered, "it's just, I am a little lost. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Can I help you find you way?" He asked, flashing Quinn a smile.

"Yes," she breathed out in relief, "please."

"Where are you trying to get to?"

"I came from the Beverly Hilton Hotel. I am here on a school trip."

"School? How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she answered, shyly. "Why? How old are you?"

He laughed, "twenty-two. It's alright little girl, I'll get you home." He let go of Quinn's shoulders, and motioned with his head over to a black Trail Blazer parked next to the curb. "I gotta go to the state store real quick. I'm throwing a party tonight. You can wait in the car," he unlocked the door for her, and turned away going into the Wine and Spirits located right next where they were standing.

Quinn tapped her fingers hesitantly on the handle of the car. She knew something about this wasn't right. She should not be getting into a car with an older boy she didn't know. However, he seemed nice enough, and right now, he looked like her only option to finding her way back.

Quinn waited for about ten minutes in the passenger's seat before she saw the boy coming back to his car holding four brown bags of liquor.

"What's your name anyway?" He asked as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Quinn," she answered, focusing her gaze on her hands resting in her lap. "You?"

"Matt," he responded as he pulled away from the curb and sped off down the street.

About five minutes later, Matt parked his car outside of four story brick apartment, and killed the engine.

"This isn't the hotel," Quinn told him a little nervously.

"I know. I thought you might like to come to my party instead. It's not really gonna get started till around seven, but a lot of people were already here when I left, so we can get started a little early."

Quinn could feel her palms getting sweaty as she pulled out her cell phone to look at the time. 5:25, one missed call, and one new voicemail. "I have something I need to do at eight," she told Matt.

"I'll have to back by eight. You just look like you need to have a little fun," he told her, hopping out of the driver's side and opening her door.

As Quinn followed Matt up the steps to the front gate, she pressed the call button for her voicemail and heard the same voice as before. "Quinn, this isn't funny," Finn said, his voice anxious. "If you don't call me back, I'm gonna tell Scheuster and you'll get suspended from school. You're acting like a child, and I'm getting worried. You have till six o'clock to call me."

Quinn rejoiced at the panic in Finn's voice. Her plan was working, and she knew Finn was too much of a coward to say anything to Mr. Scheuster out of fear for his own punishment for not stopping her. _Screw you, Finn_, she thought, _let him worry all he wants, _and Quinn let a smile creep across her face at the sight of Finn realizing just how much he still loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn paced back and forth in the hotel lobby. It was 5:55, and he told Quinn he would give her until six. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want her to get suspended from school for breaking the rules of leaving the group, but at the same time, it had been quite a while, and she could be hurt. On the other hand, he knew if he told on her, that he too would be in trouble for letting her go. He couldn't get suspended could he? His thoughts were broken only by Brittany's soft, confused voice. "Finn," she addressed as he snapped back to reality, "Schuster said to get ready for dinner."

Finn followed Brittany back up to the hotel room, and with each ding of the elevator, his heart sank. Scheuster would notice that Quinn was missing; they all would, and they would know that it was all his fault.

Finally the time came when Finn had to drag himself out of the elevator and meet the Glee Club in the hotel room. As Mr. Scheuster looked around the room, he asked to the whole, "Did anyone tell Quinn we were meeting up here?"

"Um…" Finn spoke up.

"Yes?" Mr. Scheuster asked raising his eyebrows and waiting for the rest of the sentence.

Finn hesitated and met Rachel's eyes across the room.

"She, uh…"

"She ran off in New York," Rachel spoke up, "Finn apparently said some things to her that she took the wrong way, and she left."

"I'm sorry, what?" Mr. Scheuster asked, spinning around to look at her.

Rachel looked away from her teacher's gaze.

"How long ago did this happen?" Scheuster asked, turning back to Finn.

"Three hours ago."

"Finn!" Scheuster yelled in a voice that said _why didn't you come tell me about this hours ago?_

"I told him," Rachel said in a snuff voice.

"You're no better," Mr. Scheuster scolded her, "and anyone else who knew about this," he paused, brushing his hands through his hair, "Did you try calling her?" he asked Finn.

"She won't answer."

"Santana, Call Quinn now," Scheuster ordered.

The brunette did as she was told, and everyone waited until Santana pressed the end button, "She didn't answer me either."


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn sat on the couch in Matt's living room. She watched as his friends chatted amongst each other, laughing and drinking from solo cups. She held her own solo cup, that a red headed girl had gotten for her, in between her legs, but she wasn't drinking herself. She was too nervous and out of place to be able to loosen up and have a good time. She didn't want to be there. She continued to stare at the untouched alcohol in her cup when a muscular boy approached her with light brown hair. He sat down almost on top of Quinn and she tried to scoot away without him noticing. "Andrew," he said, extending his hand.

"Quinn," she answered bashfully, taking his outstretched hand and quickly shaking it.

"Haven't seen you around before."

"I don't live here," she answered, "in the city that is."

"S'all good," he told her, "I just wanted to say hi. Been staring at you for a while, you're really pretty."

She smiled awkwardly, and looked down at her lap tucking her hair behind her ears. "So, I thought parties didn't start till like ten?" She asked him.

"Matt likes to get 'em started early. How come you ain't drinking?"

"I don't feel like it," she stated, standing up and looking around for Matt. It was time to tell him that she wanted to go back to the hotel.

"Where you going?" Andrew asked, standing and grabbing for her wrist.

She quickly pulled away.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be like that."

"I just want to go home."

"Home? Boring, I can show you a good time," he assured her as he took her hand and began to forcefully pull her towards a back room.

"No," she stated firmly, but Andrew didn't let go of her.

"Don't," she tried again, leaning with all her weight the other direction. Quinn desperately looked around, but no one even seemed to notice what was going on.

"I said no!" she screeched. Finally heads began to turn and Andrew let go of her hand as Matt appeared.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Nothing," Andrew lied as Quinn began to cry.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Matt confessed, "she's only seventeen," he told Andrew, who then, appearing ashamed looked down. "I'll take you home," Matt told her.

"No. I don't want to go anywhere with any of you," Quinn yelled, shoving her untouched drink into Matt's hands as she turned and ran from the apartment. She flew down the steps and out the main front door into the rain which had finally let loose from the overcast sky. Quinn began to run down the sidewalk, and when she had finally gotten far enough from the apartment, she snuck into an alley way and slumped against the wall, reaching into her pocket for her phone. She was done playing games. All she wanted to do was hear the voice of someone she knew. She would tell him her surroundings, and some way, he would find her.

To her horror, the phone was not there. Quinn then had a sickening realization. She flashed back to when she had first pulled her cell phone out going into the apartment to check the time. Once she got upstairs, she had gone to get a cup, and placed her phone on the island counter in the kitchen. Quinn cursed under her breath before she buried her face in her hands and completely broke down.


	7. Chapter 7

_Blonde._

_ Hazel._

_ Five, Six._

_ About a hundred and nineteen pounds._

Finn recalled giving the details of Quinn's appearance to the redheaded officer that stood before him. Was this really happening? Finn's voice shook as he relayed the information to the police. He felt as if he were going to crumble to tears at any moment. He couldn't imagine something happening to Quinn. It was too painful to even think about. He saw her pale ivory skin in his mind's eye along with her fair hair. If someone so much as touched her… he ground his teeth together at the thought. As of now, eight officers had been sent out to look for her, and Finn could only stand back, and pray to God, if there was one, that Quinn was safe.

* * *

><p>The alleyway was dark, and Quinn knew there was no hope of making it back for nationals now. She rested her head against the brick wall and closed her eyes, letting the rain hit her in the face. She wasn't sure how long she sat there for, but suddenly, she heard a crash from behind the green dumpster about twenty feet from her left. Quinn's eyes shot open and she jerked her head in the direction of the sound. She braced herself for whatever was coming for her, her heart pounding in her chest so hard that she felt it in her throat.<p>

Relief soon washed over Quinn, though her heart rate did not slow, as she realized that the being behind the dumpster was in fact, not a gang member or a murderer, but an old, stray yellow Labrador. As the dog walked over to her, Quinn felt the hopelessness ease as she realized that she was not the only creature left lost and alone in the world right now. To Quinn's surprise, the Lab walked right over to her and lay down, resting her head in Quinn's lab. Quinn hesitantly rested her hand on the dog's head, and instantly felt better that she would not have to spend the rest of her night alone.

After much thought, Quinn looked into the eyes of her new sidekick, "should I go back and get my phone?" She asked the dog, "I'm not even sure I'd know where to go from here."

The Lab just stared at her.

"Yeah I guess that's not safe either. God," she sighed, "I'm such an idiot." She hesitated with her eyes on the dog for a moment and then said, "You need a name." Pausing she tried to think of one that would be fitting." Quinn pondered through names before she came across one she had always liked, a name meaning beloved friend; that meant a lot to her right now. "Aimee," she told the dog, "You're name is Aimee."


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn had been missing for over four hours. It was Mr. Scheuster who paced nervously back and forth in the lobby. The news of Quinn's disappearance had spread quickly throughout the other teams, which was bound to happen when a montage of officers showed up at the door. The other members in the Glee Club sat around on the lobby couches, waiting. Some were barely whispering, while others had fallen completely silent.

Finn buried his head in his hands as the worry ripped through his stomach. This was a feeling he could not describe in his wildest dreams. People died in this amount of time.

"We're going to find her," Rachel comforted Finn, putting her right arm around his shoulders and bringing his head to nestle in the crook of her neck.

Mr. Scheuster stopped pacing and faced his class, "How could I lose a student?" He yelled at the others.

"It's not your fault," Finn spoke up, his voice breaking, "it's mine, I let her go. You didn't even know."

"I should have known, you guys are all my responsibility."

The Glee Club fell silent again and continued to wait for any news on Quinn's whereabouts. As time pressed on, the gloom hung heavier and heavier. Not even the notice that the nationals competition had been postponed to the following afternoon enlightened anyone's spirits.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn didn't know the time, but she guessed that it was after seven. She thought about moving to sit somewhere other than the alley, or trying to ask someone else she could find on the street for help. Her thoughts shot to Matt and his friends back at the apartment and immediately decided against that decision. The people in New York weren't safe, and Quinn figured she was in the safest place, away from anyone else. She just hoped there was nothing dangerous hiding in this alley.

As time passed, the rain seemed to be falling move heavily, and the temperature had significantly dropped. Quinn could feel the goose bumps form on her bare, exposed legs. She began to shiver; her soaked cardigan doing nothing to help the cause. Aimee seemed to notice Quinn's discomfort and shifted her weight so that she was lying more on top of Quinn's legs to keep her warm. Quinn smiled at Aimee though her shivers did not subside. Stroking the dog's head, Quinn began to hum, and eventually, in between her chattering teeth, sing the song she had loved when she was little Lucy. A song that described what she had felt both then and now.

_*Take the feelings that you felt  
>Toss 'em down a wishing well<br>Shut your eyes and dream your dreams  
>Where it's <em>_lonely__ in-between  
>Are you lonely in-between?<em>

_What good is living in your thoughts?  
>Just so time won't be forgot?<br>The more you trust the more you feel  
>And soon love will be revealed<br>Yeah, this love will seal __the deal_

_In a world too big for you  
>In a world too big for me<br>Our splintered shields are on the ground  
>We're open targets, you and me<em>

Quinn sat back against the wall and sighed. She wondered if Nationals was going on right now and whether or not the Glee Club would be disqualified. She wondered if anyone was looking for her. If they were worried. Quinn continued to stroke Aimee's head as she told her all about Finn and Rachel and how she had run off. She told Aimee about the party and about Andrew. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered as she bit back a sob.

A few more minutes went by before Quinn wiggled her legs. "I can't stay here," she said to Aimee, finally making up her mind. "I need to find somewhere to stay where it will be easier to find me." As Quinn tried to stand up, Aimee moved off her body. Quinn's legs quivered beneath her, and she crossed her arms against her chest to try to keep herself warm. She couldn't believe how cold it was. It had been a nice day just a few hours previous. Quinn tried to take a few steps, but for some reason that she was unsure of, her legs wouldn't carry her. She fell to her knees, shaking. Aimee nudged her face. Quinn tried to respond to the dog, but she was confused and her vision has gone a little blurry. She noticed how Aimee started barking and ran from the alley; Quinn curled up into a ball having been left all alone and sobbed.

* * *

><p>* A World too Big- Jamie Bramble.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn wasn't sure how much time had passed. It could have been a minute, or it could have been an hour. She wasn't too sure of her surrounds, but she could hear the faint sound of barking, and something else. It sounded like sneakers running on the pavement, but she couldn't be sure, and she felt too weak to look. She kept her eyes shut, and tried to think of anything that didn't remind her of how cold and alone she was. She thought she heard her name being called, and thought about how she should answer. She heard her name again, closer and louder this time. Yes, it was definitely her name. She opened her eyes just a crack and tried to focus. She wasn't completely brought back to the surface until she felt the hand on her shoulder. It shook gently at first and then a little harder. She heard a male voice say her name again, a little more anxious this time. A voice she recognized, but she wasn't sure from where. Quinn finally came to and just barely focused her eyes on the face hovering above her. She recognized Matt. What was he doing here, and how did he find her?

"Hey," he comforted, relieved, pulling her to sit up and gathering her by putting his right arm around the middle of her back, resting his hand on her right arm just above her elbow.

Quinn pulled her legs up under her chin and leaned her head into his chest forgetting everything that had happened to her because of him and was just happy to have another person there.

Matt pulled her a little closer and extracted his cell phone from his jacket pocket.

Quinn foggily watched as he dialed and heard an operator on the other end of the line, the phone close to her head. "nine one one, what's your emergency?"

"I've got news on the missing person filed. Quinn Fabray, I've found her. I think she has mild hypothermia. Her lips are blue."

"We're tracking your location," Quinn could barely hear from the other line, "don't leave your site."

As soon as Matt hung up, he peeled off Quinn's wet sweater and got her into his own jacket. "You're okay," he told her over and over again hugging her in full now that his other arm was free, while he ran his hand quickly up and down her arm, trying to warm her. After a few minutes, Quinn's shivers finally subsided, and her head began to clear. Feeling overwhelmingly tired, she nuzzled more into Matt's chest. "Thank you," she whispered as she let her eyelids gently close.


	11. Chapter 11

"How did you find me?" Quinn asked Matt after the nurse had examined her, and he was allowed back into the room.

Matt took the chair across hers, "After you left my apartment, I kicked everyone out. I'm so sorry I should have never brought you there. Anyway, about an hour later, I was cooking dinner and listening to the radio when I heard that a girl named Quinn was missing, and she fit your description perfectly. I knew it had to be you, so I figured you couldn't have gotten very far from the time I had seen you, and I was worried that you were out at night by yourself. So I got in my car and started looking for you along all the streets by my apartment. Then, while I was driving, this Lab ran right out in front of my car and just lay there. So I got out and she began running and I followed her all the way to you."

Quinn's eyes grew big, "Oh my God, Aimee! Where is she, is she okay?"

Matt smiled, "She's fine, she's in my car, looks like I've got you to thank for my new pet," he told her, gently slapping her in the shoulder.

Quinn just started in awe, "Thank you so much."

"Oh, and i believe this belongs to you," Matt told her, handing Quinn her cell phone.

The nurse came back in and took Quinn's temperature, adjusting the setting on the heated blanket she had draped over her shoulders. "Almost there," the nurse told her. "By the way, there are about twenty people here to see you. Should I start sending them back?"

Quinn nodded her head and bit her lip. She was going to be in so much trouble. She waited nervously until she saw Finn standing in the doorway. She gave him a weak smile, and as he approached her, she notice tears well up into his eyes. He let out a sob as he kneeled down in front of her and rested his hands on either side of her face. She closed her eyes against his touch and deeply inhaled as he brought his lips to the middle of her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes one he had leaned back and the two help eye contact, still not having spoken a word. Matt began to shift uncomfortably and stood up. It was then that Finn stood and, turning to face him, threw his arms around Matt and sobbed into his shoulder. "Thank you, thank you," Finn repeated over and over.

After Matt and Finn had gone into the main waiting room, it wasn't until the last of her classmates saw her that Quinn even remembered that she had messed up something very important, "The competition!" She shouted, "I'm so sorry."

"It didn't happen," Rachel bluntly told her, standing with the others in the doorway, "you got it postponed until tomorrow afternoon at one o'clock."

Quinn felt a wave of relief wash over her that she wouldn't be hated for throwing the competition.

After her classmates filed out, it was Mr. Scheuster she had to deal with last. All she could do was shake her head at his death stare. "I don't know what to say," she told him.

"I do," he angrily remarked, and then paused, seeing his fragile student before him. He sighed and sat down across from her where Matt had been sitting, his voice soft. "I've never been so scared in my entire life," he told her.

She looked down into her lap.

"But I'm not gonna get you in trouble with the school."

Quinn lifted her head and stared with bemusement at her teacher, "You're not?"

"I know what it's like," he said, "to lose someone that you really care about. Finn told me why you ran off. Quinn," he paused, "I don't know what I'd do if something worse had happened to you. To any of you guys. Promise me you'll never do anything like that again."

She nodded, letting the tears overflow from her eyes, "I promise."

* * *

><p>The next day, the Glee Club stood behind the curtain, on deck for competition. "Give it your all," Mr. Scheuster encouraged as his students huddled together and put their hands in the middle,"Ready, break!" They yelled and lined up to take their positions on the stage. Quinn looked over at Finn who she noticed was staring at her. He smiled and gave her a slight nod as if to say <em>break a leg. <em>She smiled back, and she realized that just because Finn loved someone else too didn't mean he didn't still love her. They would just have to take it one day at a time. As the curtain opened, and Quinn took her place on stage she felt a sense of security that in the end, everything would work out the way it was supposed to, whether or not it was the way she wanted.


End file.
